The Dead ones
by casaragi
Summary: "You is strange, being dead and trying to find a way to leave the living" his words were soar and his eyes red with tears, and Seto just knew that it was a lie through the blood stain eyes he saw the lads  wanted to breathe. YBXR , SXJ , YMXM , YYXY


Casaragi : So finally after the problem fanfic was having is fixed! woop makes me happy because i been dying to post stories i think my imagination has come back to life

* * *

><p>It was one of those nights, the night when the moon didn't shine in the sky because the clouds filled with rain covered it. One of those nights where it was too dark to see ten steps in front of you, one of the nights when the rain hit you so hard that you felt like someone was pummeling you. Or for Jou it felt like those hits that broke his ribs some time ago. It wasn't a good night. It was the night for the dead, and Jou hated those nights, it made his blood run cold and his mind become a blur it was a night he wished to forget.<p>

"Who the fuck are you?" The voice that questions him was firmed, as cold as the rained that hit him.

"What the hell Kaiba, don't you have better shit to do than question me?" Jou said, it was not his night and being interrogated by the CEO made his stomach twist in anger did not make it any better. Kaiba was just the type of person that got deep into his skinned , A person that he distaste and the last thing Jou wanted to do at this hours of the night was have a conversation with the cold blooded man.

"I looked... I investigated you Jonouchi Katsuya…" His voice was cut off by the dry chuckle of Jou

"If you are so into me you should had told me man, no need to go into so much hassle" Jou joked but his voice was different it was dry not with the carefree tempo he said everything with, his voice was monotones. But Kaiba ignored the comment like it was just the whistle of the wind.

"And you know what I found Katsuya? If that is even your name, the information you gave to the school is fake. I told my people to look deeper , people even imposters as yourself leave traces so they found this social security number…and you know what" Kaiba voice became more sadistic and the rain hit harder against the two boys.

Jou face began to twist , and a slight growl escape from the back of his throat. How much he wanted to bash the head in of the CEO, to see his guts spread out on the ground, to make him pay for what he was saying. Jou contained the beast within , and walk or try to before the CEO had iron gasp on Jou wrist, it was deep and the CEO nails dig beneath the cold skin of Jou and if Jou wasn't numb from all the cold he would had felt a sharp pain.

"That Jonouchi Katsuya die 40 years ago, they found his dead body frozen in the Red district , I know people like you , you take the identity of no bodies and try to do things to people….But I found out, you will pay for this" Kaiba voice was cold as ice, his eyes pierced deeply in the back of Jou head. His nail dig deeper into his skin. The CEO just wanted to protect his brother the dirty blond, dirty as his hygiene, had become a little too close to him and no one befriend the Kaibas without wanting something. The fact that Jou was hiding his identity made Seto Kaiba feared him, even though he will never admit into fearing any one, with no identity you were able to get away with everything.

If only Kaiba paid attention to detail with people as he did when creating a new game, He will have notice Jou not only demur but self change. His face became twisted in horrible fashion to the point that the side of his mouth broke, and his skinned became literately ice cold. The growled that from his throat as deeper, it sounded like a dog with rabies. But kaiba could not be blame for not seeing these changes in the end he was just at the back of jou head that began to bleed so slightly. It was hard for the CEO to distinguish the blood , it was dark and the rain washed it away so quickly.

When Jou turned around Kaiba stoned face became paled. What he saw wasn't the honey eye, light skinned and blond hair Jou that he remembers seeing all those time in Class. What he saw made his stomach go inside out, and his blue eyes show some kind of emotion panic. Jou now look like what the dead were describing as in the stories he was told in the orphanage.

"You know what Kaiba you are right, Jonouchi Katsuya die 40 years ago but you know what it doesn't tell you? It doesn't tell you that he was beaten into a pulp by his father , who by the way was loaded but couldn't control his drinking, it doesn't tell you that he was kick out of his house right after and that he went to the hospital but no one took him in because he didn't have money, That it was indeed the coldest winter of Domino and no one cared that he was in the streets for 2 weeks , and you know what he found this two dogs left behind just as him and he took then , and try to warm then up with his body. His wounds , got infected and he could barely breathe because his ribs were broken. But you know what you are right Jonouchi Katsuya was a nobody, no one cared when he looked for help no one cared when he was in that corner for 1 week with those dogs trying not to feed himself but then. He was no body do why not take his identity he never had one in the first place"

And Jou words became more bitter as the seconds pass and Kaiba became frozen in place he wanted to run but couldn't, he saw Jou mouth open so wide as to eat him whole . Time seen to stop for Kaiba because even with Jou Black eyes he saw the sadness in then and how each time he said something more , his body became hurt.

" You are fucking going to die Kaiba" and if Kaiba small heartfelt some compassion for the monster that stood in front of him it left at that moment, because now it was Jous claws digging inside his armed.

* * *

><p>Kaibas eyes open and when he got up he wasn't in hell with flame devouring his very existence no he laid on his very nice bed , in his pjs. With no monster in front of him about to devour him just him in his room. He heard the Rain drops hit hard against his window and his heart beat hard against his chest. He closes his eyes tight trying to erase the memory of that very bad dream.<p>

"Maybe I should stop picking at the Mutt, my conscious is killing me for it" the CEO whisper to himself while he tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was hard to control some one that did not wish to be control, hard to suppress a beast within so the caramel skin lad could not help but frown down at the man that was pinned down by his body.<p>

"You really shouldn't have done that"

"You really shouldn't have stop me"

* * *

><p>Casaragi: is nice when people review<p> 


End file.
